


Drowning Time

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nemeton, Pre-Series, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Stiles steps into a bathtub and steps out before Peter even became an alpha. It really isn't what he'd meant when he'd searched for a way to save his father.





	Drowning Time

Stiles opens the door to Peter’s hospital room. One comatose patient, check. He steps out to steal a visitor’s chair from the room next to Peter’s—they can’t really need all six of those empty chairs—and drags it to place it across from Peter, whose wheelchair is turned toward the window. It’s a little awkward to maneuver himself into the space, but he’s not going to piss Peter off by moving his wheelchair while the man is doing his faux coma thing.

For a moment, Stiles just stares at him. Peter’s eyes are dull and blank. If he didn’t know any better, Stiles would actually believe the man was comatose. And then he just doesn’t know what to say. He’s going to sound insane, but there’s no one else he can turn to in this hellhole of a town. Derek would hang up on him, Scott is human, and Stiles didn’t trust Deaton before this and definitely doesn’t trust him now.

Stiles looks down at his hands, traces the lines on his palm with his nails. There should be a scar just below his thumb, but it’s gone now. “I’m pretty sure I’ve gone insane,” Stiles begins, still staring down at where the scar should be. “I don’t know if this is all a delusion my mind created in my last moments of life or what. I would’ve preferred a different delusion. Me and Lydia on a beach somewhere. That would’ve been nice.” He doesn’t want to see the empty gaze in Peter’s eyes, so he doesn’t look up. “Laura returns to Beacon Hills in a month. You kill her on the night of the full moon. On that same night, you come across two teenage boys in the woods. You bite one of them. His name is Scott.” Stiles continues on, skimming through parts to get to the most relevant bit. “I drowned in that tub in order to find a way to save my dad just like Deaton directed. All three of us did. But somehow I’m here and Scott doesn’t remember anything and Allison thought I was a prank caller and it’s only me with these memories. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Stiles raises his head and finds life in Peter’s blue eyes, in the way he holds his head straight, in the way he meets Stiles’ gaze with an appraising one. This is Peter before he even became an alpha. Half insane, Stiles has no doubt, but also not high on alpha juice.

“I’m not a very good measure of sanity,” Peter finally says, the scarred side of his lips pulling upward. “As apparently you’re well aware of.”

Stiles laughs. It comes out strangled and odd. “Dammit, I don’t know what to do and you’re literally the worst person for me to talk to about this, but you’re also the only one who can maybe understand.”

“You can wait for time to pass and see if your illusion continues,” Peter offers. He drops the comatose act completely, leaning in toward Stiles. “In the meantime, you should tell me about the future in greater detail.”

“Sure, your highness,” Stiles huffs. But if he’s going to wake up any minute, he may as well spend his last moments here satisfying Peter’s curiosity. If he doesn’t wake up, if this is actually real… It won’t hurt to have Peter on his side when the fallout of whatever shit the nemeton pulled to get him here occurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as @[crownwithoutstones](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
